


in the silence (can you hear me hoping?)

by imaginejolls



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash February, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, excuse me i did not order all of this angst, hello?? oh shit i have the authority here oops sorry about that, i'm probably over-rating i'm just never sure between Mature and Explicit bear with me, set between s3 and s4, shared shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: Naomi and Drummer, after.
Relationships: Camina Drummer/Naomi Nagata
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	in the silence (can you hear me hoping?)

It's different, after. After she's come back to the Roci, after the Behemoth becomes Medina station. Drummer still greets her with almost an imperceptible smile and offers her a drink, but there's something hiding in the features of her face, the depth of her eyes that wasn't there before. Drummer holds herself up tall and proud. She drinks less than she used to but swears just as much. It’s familiar enough to be in her company to soothe the feeling gnawing on Naomi’s stomach. 

Naomi asks if she can spend the night and there's a beat when she's almost sure that Camina will say no. Camina doesn't. She says "sure" with a sly smirk and maybe it can be the way it used to. Feel the way it used to.

Naomi knows the way. Yet, she falls half a step behind Camina’s resolute pace, and her stomach flutters nervously much like the first time. It feels like a lifetime ago. The room greets her with the same sound of the door sliding open it always did. It shuts closed again behind Naomi’s heels and she lingers. 

Camina takes the lead. It’s comforting, in a way. She looks at Naomi with piercing eyes and asks “shower?” Naomi nods. They strip naked to the sounds of white noise of the station. 

Naomi follows the shape of the scar on Camina's back as Camina disappears inside the head. She doesn't move until she hears the water running. Then, leaving a scattered pile of clothes on the floor, she peels from her spot by the door and walks in bare feet to join Camina in the shower. Camina doesn't start or talk. They face each other silently under the spray of water. Naomi wills her hands not to shake as she outstretches them towards Camina's body. It's just as taunt and strong as she remembers. Maybe even more so now, after everything that's happened. Camina's hands are sure on her own body, calming the whirl of her thoughts. Naomi touches Camina's scars, and Camina doesn't flinch, but the wild look in her eyes tells Naomi she'd want to. They kiss then. It's not very graceful, with the water rushing down the sides of their faces. But it feels good all the same and they fall into it. Like old times, or almost.

There are still droplets of water clinging to Naomi’s hairline when they settle down on Camina’s narrow bed. Naomi traces the freckles that cover Camina’s shoulders with the tips of her fingers. Camina watches her from up close. Naomi can’t tell what’s going on behind the pools of dark matter that are Camina’s eyes. 

“That all you wanna do?” Camina asks at last. “No complaints here.” 

Naomi hums. Her fingers curl around Camina’s nape and she kisses her again. There’s… more to it now. The pent-up desire hits Naomi suddenly like the hard pull of several Gs. She gasps against Camina’s lips. Camina bites at her mouth, pressing flush against Naomi’s body. Her hips thrust into Naomi’s solid thigh and a sound of frustration fills the minimal space between their lips. 

“Here,” Naomi murmurs and sneaks her hand down between their bodies, offering. 

Camina grunts, reaching instead into a drawer. She pulls out a small bottle of lube. The exchange is wordless, the liquid cold on Naomi’s fingers, but Camina’s core is so, so hot. Naomi cannot help making the sound she does. Her fingers glide through Camina’s folds, re-learning the shapes and dips and bumps. There’s a moment of fumbling where they switch places, Camina now flat on her back and Naomi on top of her. 

They kiss. Naomi’s fingers slide in and out of Camina, spreading out, circling, crooking “come hither.” Camina’s breath catches in her throat. At some point they stop kissing and Naomi just leans in and listens to the small sounds she coaxes out of Camina. They are only little and private; they are for Naomi and Naomi alone. There’s something beautiful about that. Camina’s orgasm seems small too, precipitated by a gasp and shivering muscles. Naomi keeps her fingers inside the pocket of warmth until she is prompted by Camina’s hand to pull them out. She wipes the sticky mess on Camina’s inner thigh. Camina glowers. Naomi lets herself laugh and the sound makes Camina’s features relax again. She smiles a little, even, while rolling her eyes. To Naomi’s questioning face she shows the sign for “good.” 

“Where do you want me?” Naomi asks then. 

Camina pulls her down by the neck and kisses her. “Right here,” she says against Naomi’s mouth.

Naomi’s lips curl into a smile. She lets herself be pulled into place by Camina’s capable hands, settles with her knees spread on each side of Camina’s face. Camina’s eyes are so intense the moment before Naomi’s cunt is flush with her mouth it makes Naomi shiver. It feels like being devoured and worshipped at the same time. Naomi closes her eyes and lets it happen. It feels familiar enough, this, letting go and trusting Camina to catch her. Always, no matter what. Camina does. She holds her in her arms and fucks her with her mouth and Naomi is caught in the middle of it. She’s louder, less guarded. Her orgasm almost catches her off guard, convulsing on top of Camina. 

When her legs stop feeling like jelly, Naomi clambers out of the bed. Camina shoots her a curious look.

“Leaving so soon?” she asks. She’s aiming for lighter, but her voice sounds like steel. It startles Naomi a little.

“Cold,” Naomi explains, pulling a t-shirt over her head. It happens to be her own. She tiptoes back to the bed, stops right in front of it. “If you’ll still have me.” A beat. “I miss you.” 

“Don’t,” Camina says sharply. Silence falls. Naomi can hear Camina inhale. “Come on, _I’m_ cold now.” 

Naomi exhales a sigh of relief. Climbing back into bed with Camina in it is the easiest thing she’s done in a while. It’s different now, yes, but maybe… they can fix this. _She_ can fix this.

**Author's Note:**

> oops i'm sorry okay i was so stressed about my brain not letting me participate in femslash february that i was simply glad to get Something done. yell at me down below or on tumblr where i exist as imaginejolls as well


End file.
